jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen's Amulet
The Queen's Amulet ist eine Kurzgeschichte, die einen Zwischenfall im Palast auf Naboo und außerhalb der Stadt behandelt, während der Blockade von Naboo im Jahre 32 VSY und unmittelbar vor den Ereignissen von , wobei sich die Geschichten zeitlich knapp überschneiden. Es ist in eine Box verpackt, die kaum größer ist als das Buch selbst. Auf dieser ist die Königin in ihrem schwarzen Outfit illustriert, welches die von Keira Knightley gespielte Zofe Sabé im Film trägt. Im Buch wird vorwiegend auf die enge Freundschaft zwischen Amidala und Sabé eingegangen, zudem wird die Königin von ihrer jugendlichen Seite, abseits ihrer hohen Position als Königin, dargestellt und als Person behandelt, die sich mit alltäglichen Problemen auseinandersetzt. Das Buch befasst sich somit gewissermaßen mit den letzten Momenten im Leben der zu diesem Zeitpunkt 14-jährigen Padmé als Mädchen, da sie im Laufe der darauffolgenden, nicht enden wollenden Konflikte, Kriege, Verluste und Verhandlungen zur Frau und Senatorin heranreift. Viele Seiten sind illustriert und der Schreibstil auf sehr junge Leser abgestimmt. The Queen's Amulet wurde von Julianne Balmain geschrieben, die Illustrationen stammen von Matilda Harrison. Eine Übersetzung des amerikanischen Kurzromans in andere Sprachen liegt nicht vor. Handlung Als Padmé Amidala, Königin der Naboo, eines Morgens im Palast von Theed, der Hauptstadt ihres Heimatplaneten, aufwacht, ist sie noch unwissend über die bevorstehenden Ereignisse. Sie muss erschrocken feststellen, dass ein besonderes Schmuckstück in ihrem Reportoir fehlt. Dies kommt ungelegen, da sich ihre Heimat in einem Ausnahmezustand befindet und sie im Palast gebraucht wird. Naboo ist in einer Krise begriffen und der Planet ist von Kriegsschiffen eingekreist. thumb|left|Sabé und Padmé (r.). Bei jenem abhandengekommenen Schmuckstück handelt es sich ausgerechnet um ein Amulett, welches sie von ihrem Vater Ruwee Naberrie geschenkt bekommen hat, bevor sie Königin wurde. Gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Sabé, die zeitgleich eine ihrer Zofen ist, macht sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Amulett. Gemeinsam verfolgen die beiden Mädchen Padmés letzte Schritte zurück, diese versucht sich genau zu erinnern, wo sie innerhalb der letzten Stunden des Vorabends im Besitz des Halsschmucks war, wann sie jenes zuletzt gesehen und was sie getan hatte. Die Mädchen finden das Amulett schließlich in einer Wiese unweit der Stadt wieder. Da jedoch Gefahr droht, müssen Padmé und ihre Zofe Sabé die Rollen tauschen, eine Taktik zum Schutz der Königin, die sie über lange Zeit eingehend geprobt und einstudiert hatten. Padmé fühlt sich schuldig, da ihre Freundin jegliche Gefahren auf sich nimmt, die eigentlich ihr gelten, doch gleichermaßen rührt sie die Tatsache, eine Freundin an ihrer Seite zu wissen, die sie als solche liebt und bereit ist, ihr Leben für sie zu geben. Um ihrer Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen, übergibt sie Sabé das wertvolle Amulett, damit diese es in der Rolle der Königin Amidala tragen kann und ihr Auftreten perfekt ist. Ausschnitt Amidala was searching her memory so intently, that she did not notice when Sabé, one of her handmaidens, entered the room. The two were as alike as sisters and as fond of each other as friends in any galaxy. Inhaltsangabe thumb|right|Das Amulett. The planet of Naboo is surrounded by dark and powerful forces, and it is up to the young, strong, and beautiful Queen Amidala to save it. Readers will thrill to this epic tale of adventure set in the faraway, long-ago galaxy of Star Wars: Episode I. Colorfully illuminated with detailed illustrations and featuring a replica of Amidala's treasured amulet, this keepsake jewelry box, hardcover book, and necklace is a fun gift for Star Wars fans of all ages. Die Autorin über das Buch When I first heard about this project, I knew it would be great fun to be involved in such a massive creative effort as the Phantom Menace. The Queen’s strength and integrity in the face of attack appealed to me (as did her exotic gowns and intriguing use of lipstick!) and I wondered what went on inside her head when she was not being the Queen. In the Queen’s Amulet, Amidala is more than an aloof, regal figure. She is someone who was once a little girl adored by her father, who gave her the amulet. Like many little girls, she is lucky to have dear friends who love her enough to make secret pacts and even face grave dangers to protect her. When she gives her necklace to her handmaiden, it is a telling gesture of compassion and camaraderie. One of the nicest moments during the creation of the Queen’s Amulet was seeing painter Matilda Harrison’s specially commissioned artwork for the first time. She captured the lush flora and fauna of Theed and the graceful ways of Queen Amidala perfectly. Das Amulett In der Box enthalten ist ein Replikat jenes Amuletts, von dem die Geschichte handelt. Dies ist jedoch nicht dasselbe Amulett, welches im Film die Stirn von Sabé schmückt, im Gegensatz zu diesem handelt es sich hierbei um eine eher schlichte Halskette mit einem schwarzen, mit goldfarbenen Strängen ummantelten Anhänger. Ebenso ist es nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Amulett, das Padmé später von Anakin Skywalker geschenkt bekommt, da es sich um verschiedene Schmuckstücke handelt. Obgleich Sabé das Amulett laut der Geschichte letzten Endes in ihrer Funktion als Double der Königin trägt, ist im Film kein identischer Schmuck an ihr zu sehen, ebenso wenig an Padmé selbst. Zu beachten ist hierbei jedoch, dass Sabés Hals im entsprechenden Kostüm verdeckt ist. Das Amulett wird auch in Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala erwähnt und ebenfalls näher darauf eingegangen, wie Padmé es geschenkt bekam und an Sabé weitergab. Da das Journal früher erschien, ist anzunehmen, dass die Autorin von The Queen's Amulet auf diesen Informationen aufbaute. Dramatis personae *Padmé Amidala *Sabé Kategorie:Eigenständige Romane en:The Queen's Amulet